


Somebody To Love

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Ever since Simon, Maia, Clary and Izzy saw Bohemian Rhapsody and saw someone that looked like Magnus in the movie, Alec has a few questions for his boyfriend.





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



> Note: For the lovely Jena (@astudyinfic), who is one of the queens of fluff and is just a wonderful person.

“Hey babe.”

Magnus looked up from an ancient tome at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. “Hey darling.”

He was greeted with tea and a sweet kiss as Alec wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “Can I ask you something? About your past?”

“Of course, what do you want to know?” Magnus replies as he closes the tome, and pulls Alec onto his lap.

Alec closes his eyes as he thinks about how he wants to phrase his question, but sighing when he sees that there's not much of a better option. “Who was Freddie Mercury?”

“He was the lead singer of Queen, truly a talented voice and a man with a good heart, despite being lost for a bit of his life.” Magnus explained with a smile.

Alec reached over and began to play idly with one of Magnus's necklaces. “I know all of that, but who was he to you?”

Magnus blinked. “Might I ask why?”

“Izzy told me that she and Clary went with Simon and Maia to go see Bohemian Rhapsody, and they saw an actor that looked like you, gorgeous makeup and clothes, Clary even said she saw replicas of your rings.” Alec explained.

“Let me up a moment, my love. I'll be right back.” Magnus told him. Alec nodded as Magnus got up and went to get his memento box before walking back to Alec. He opened it, and pulled out a guitar pick and a few letters.

All from Freddie Mercury.

“You two were lovers?” Alec asked, as Magnus pulled him back down to sit on his lap.

“For a while, though, Freddie was still closeted. It was back when Queen was going on one of their tours in America. After his romantic relationship with Mary was over, he was with me for a time, until that bastard Paul was hired...”

Alec moved so there wasn't too much weight on his boyfriend's legs. “Maia said she was 10 seconds from ripping Paul's face off every time he appeared on screen.”

“I damn near ripped the son of a bitch in half.” Magnus muttered.

“He was that bad?”

“I can't say how accurate that movie is to Freddie's life, as it just feels too strange for me to watch, but based on what I remember and what I've heard from everyone, Paul's reenactment was close. He was a liar, manipulative and took advantage of Freddie while he was still soul searching. He never cared at all about him, only about the fame he held.”

Alec frowned and held him tightly as Magnus continued. “I remember the night he told me he split with Paul. He said that Mary came all that way while she was pregnant to just try to talk to him. He said she was scared something aawful had happened to him.”

“He came to me no doubt looking for a rebound, but I had moved on and fell in love with someone else. He accepted this and just...spilled his guts about everything. He was scared he lost everyone he loved because of his foolishness.”

“But he didn't.” Alec states.

Magnus smiled. “No. No he didn't. I remember Freddie crying in my arms all night...but he was getting better. He got through his low point, and he eventually got in touch with his former manager, and it went from there.”

Alec smiled as he nuzzled his face in Magnus's neck. “Were you at the LIVE AID concert?”

“Of course! That was where I met Jim, Freddie's boyfriend, who was far better than Paul. They had a loving relationship until Freddie died in 1991.” Magnus replied.

Alec frowned. “How?”

“Pneumonia, normally it's easily fixable, but it's far harder to do so if your immune system is trying to kill you.” Magnus explained.

Alec looked at him in confusion. “I'm going to probably sound stupid here, but how did that happen? Something he was born with?”

“Darling, you aren't aware of HIV and AIDS are you?” Magnus asked.

“Oh...sorry...”

“It's alright. Nowadays, with modern medicine, people dealing with HIV can live a normal lifespan, but back in the 80s, it was a death sentence. Catarina worked on several cases then, and even with magic it only eased the symptoms. Freddie was lucky he lived as long as he did.” Magnus explained as he idly fiddled with the guitar pick.

Alec smiled as he looked at the letters. “May I read them?”

“If you want to, my love. Though fair warning, Freddie was a bit of a gossip in his letters.” Magnus replied.

Alec reached over to the letter closest to him, and gently unfolded the piece of paper.

_ My darling Magnus, _

_ It's been far too long since I've seen you last. Mary is doing incredibly well, though I have a sneaking suspicion that her new boyfriend is gay. Or bisexual, really who knows? _

_ The band is doing amazing, we've even started a new album, the best one yet! The single is called We Are The Champions, and it's going to be the most remembered song yet! _

_ Though an interesting thing happened today. There was this really pretty man at my housewarming party, Jim...he kissed me. And while I enjoyed the kiss, I still love Mary, far more than anything, and she will always be the love of my life. _

_ But enough of me, what about you darling? Have you found a love as grand as mine? What of your teacher friend? Has he finally made his move on the beautiful nurse that you're close with or have you swept her off her feet the same way you did me? _

_ Truly, I miss you Magnus. I miss the warmth in your eyes, and those strong biceps. But I miss your wisdom the most. Your wisdom and your strong sense of self. I've come to accept that I'm bisexual, like you, and that there's nothing to be ashamed of by that. _

_ We're both busy men, but write back to me my dear. Reading your words bring a type of joy I rarely get to have. _

_ With love, _

_ Freddie _

“You inspired him.” Alec mused with a smile.

“I can't take credit there, my love. His strength was his own.” Magnus dismissed.

Alec set the letter back in the box to cup Magnus's face in his hands. “Magnus, how many times have you told me that even the greatest legends take their inspiration from something?”

Magnus gave a slight chuckle. “I'm hardly an inspiration.”

“You inspired Freddie Mercury.” Alec retorts with a smile.

Magnus felt a slight heat rise in his cheeks as he nuzzled his face in Alec's chest. “Maybe so...”

Alec smiled, and kissed his forehead as he tapped the beat of “We Will Rock You” against Magnus's back. “What's one of your favorite songs?”

“There are so many I loved. I think I even have some old vinyls somewhere.” Magnus told him.

“Why not just...” Alec started and snapped his fingers.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Hush you...”

Alec laughed. “Just play your favorite one babe...”

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, sparks emitting from his fingertips as a vinyl began to play.

_ Can...? _

_ Anybody...? _

_ Find me... _

_ Somebody to... _

_ Love... _

Alec smiled as he got up from Magnus's lap. “May I?”

Magnus laughed as he took Alec's hand. “Of course.”

“Why is this your favorite?”

“Because for the longest time I've wished for someone to love and be loved.” Magnus explained as Alec twirled him into his arms.

Alec smiled as they swayed to the song. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander. More than you could ever imagine.” Magnus whispered. 

“If it comes close to how much I love you, I think I have an idea.” Alec replied with a teasing smile as the song ended. Alec dipped Magnus as he leaned in for a soft kiss, Magnus's hand reaching up to cup his face.

“You have me, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you.” Alec whispered against Magnus's lips.

Magnus held Alec tighter against him as they continued to sway and dance to more of Queen's slower songs, soft laughter escaping between sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea but this seemed like too great of an opportunity. I hope you like this Jena!!


End file.
